


A Taste of Home

by Msynergy



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: It’s not too hard a find, the “jelly” was moreso, and the bread was common, but Sid swore not even a dextro-based Turian could mess this meal up.





	A Taste of Home

It’s not too hard a find, the “jelly” was moreso, and the bread was common, but Sid swore not even a dextro-based Turian could mess this meal up. 

She’d apparently done her homework on such things, Vetra won’t acknowledge exactly why, yes Beverly Ryder is part of their family as far as she’s concerned but they haven’t exactly brought that level of commitment up and- 

She’s stalling.

A plate in hand, outside the Pathfinder’s door, and hesitating, like she didn’t already keep most of her personal belongings in said room, much less consistently share a bed with it’s primary occupant. 

But shit, this was important. She already fucked up once, she can’t afford to do it again. Granted, she felt the after-dinner entertainment more than made up for her “cow steak,” but ever since they’d become more, she wanted to make Ryder happy in every way possible. Andromeda gave her few enough reasons, Vetra wouldn’t be one of them.

So there she stood, until she finally raised her free hand to open the door, and it slid open without her prompting. She wouldn’t say she jumped, but it was close.

“So, were you planning on coming in at some point or- Wait, is that?”

“PB&J?” 

Spirits, she sounded so pathetically hopeful, but then Beverly’s mouth dropped open, and she yanked her and the plate into their room. The sandwich was snatched shortly after.

“How in Andromeda did you find- Ohmygod.”

“So it tastes okay?”

“Okay?! It’s amazing! V, how did you- No, I don’t want to know, just tell me you have a peanut butter jar or two stashed away somewhere.”

“More than a couple, both that one and the jelly.”

“I love you.”

The tight hug and soft kiss on the mandible she’s given was more than worth all the backroom deals she’d had to arrange for such contraband, and Vetra made a mental note to thank her sister later. 

“Okay, that was really good. But I think I’m still hungry.”

“Oh? Anything I can help you find?”

“Oh, I think you’re exactly what I’m looking for.”

Much later.  


End file.
